


herobrine

by bigdaddysaxeve



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdaddysaxeve/pseuds/bigdaddysaxeve
Summary: idk yet im still writing





	herobrine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beloved friend kerry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beloved+friend+kerry).



> good luck

It's been a regular day in your server, collecting crops and items from the farm animals, mining, building, y'know the regular.  
You've gone into the small wooden house to rest for the night with reassuring thought in mind. You had killed all mobs beforehand so you didn't have to deal with that maddening pop up that tells you mobs are nearby, but its showing up? 

"You can't sleep yet, there are mobs nearby"

You stomp outside with a stone sword in hand to slice the fucking shit out of whatever was stopping you from getting a night's rest, until you see a red glow coming from your mine.

You follow the glow into the mine to see redstone torches leading a trail to an unknown place. After following the torch trail for almost 5 minutes you stop at an iron door, not seeing a button or a switch or even a pressure plate you decide this was literally pointless and have to go all the way back. 

As you turn around a you notice most of the redstone torches are missing and only a few remain, that is until one goes out.

"Who's there?...Show yourself!" You say in the most confident tone even though your shaking as each second goes by.

A second torch goes out.

"Hey! Stop that." 

Third torch.

"Please stop this and just leave me alone!"

And finally the forth torch goes out leaving only one that you are standing right next to.  
You shiver knowing that who ever is there will come for the last torch and probably you too.

A sign a appears and slowly writes out...

GINHCTAW EB LLI

The last torch goes out and you scream and aimlessly run everywhere until all the torches appearback and the signs gone.  
You rush out of the mine and enter you wooden house that seems like the best place to be at the moment and see that you can sleep now. With no pop up you expect to fall asleep right away but have problems thinking about what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome PLEASE give me suggestions on how to proceed with this fanfic


End file.
